Knowledge
by Bubble-Headed Brunette
Summary: Loliver threeshot! Lilly and Oliver express how much they know about each other and more. Will Miley meddle? Or will they work this one out themselves? Loliver, duh! R&R! COMPLETED!
1. Oliver's Knowledge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Summary: Loliver threeshot! Lilly and Oliver express how much they know about each other and more. Will Miley meddle? Or will they work this one out themselves? Loliver, duh! R&R!

Oliver's Knowledge 

Chapter 1

Oliver's POV

Okay, I don't get it. She's going out with Matt Marshall again. He stood her up! Why would she want to go out with him again? She'd be better off with …with…someone trustworthy. Someone who doesn't care about how she dresses. Someone who…oh never mind!

Anyway, she and I know stuff about each other that no one else knows. No one else knows that she decided to put different color streaks in her hair because the store manager said they'd look good on her when she was looking at them (I think she looks good in them too. Don't get me wrong!) She agreed because he was cute to her, which creeps me out. He had a nose ring! No one knows why she calls me Ollie on a regular basis.** (A/N: I'm writing an oneshot about that too)** No one knows that when she's bored/angry and wearing flip-flops/sandals, she repeatedly clacks the base part against the floor until it gets annoying to her. I could go on and on about stuff that no one else knows about her, but then you'd know. So yeah.

Matt was actually a pretty good friend of mine until he stood Lilly up. Oh yeah. For those who don't know whom I was talking about, it's Lilly. They were lots of hints in the description but oh well.

I like her, but I shouldn't. She's going out with Matt, and I'm going out with Becca. So I shouldn't like her…right?

**A/N: Tada! As you have probably noticed, there isn't any dialogue in this chapter. And there probably won't be in the next chapter either because they are both thoughts on each other. The things Oliver mentioned about Lilly are made up. Anyway, This is my very first fourshot. I have the other 2 chapters written, so if you review, I'll post faster: ) This chapter through the third are going to be short. **

**Review please!**

Kailee (or Cassie)

It's the same person


	2. Lilly's Knowledge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Loliver threeshot! Lilly and Oliver express how much they know about each other and more. Will Miley meddle? Or will they work this one out themselves? Loliver, duh! R&R!

Lilly's Knowledge 

Chapter 2

Lilly's POV

I didn't feel it. Why didn't I feel it? I kissed Matt, well he kissed me. We kissed…and I didn't feel any sparks. Why? Because there is probably another guy out there for me. Someone trustworthy, kind, thinks he is funny and is sometimes, and – Oh my gosh, I just described Oliver. I like him…a lot, it's just... he's going out with Becca and doesn't like me the same way I like him. All he sees me as is "the tomboy best friend"…and that's all.

I don't like him anymore than a best friend. _Yes you do_, Do not, _Do too_, do not, _Do too_, Do- what am I doing? I'm arguing with my brain!  
You know what? I bet Becca doesn't know why his favorite color is green. I bet she doesn't know that random people yell at him at lunch and why they do. I bet she doesn't know why I call him Ollie. There's lots of stuff other people don't know about him that I do.

I never liked Becca from the start. I guess I hid it because I was happy for Oliver. And I guess its coming back and biting me in the butt.

I love Oliver… no more than a friend. No I don't. I love Oliver, but I'm going out with Matt. And I know he doesn't love me like I love him. How, you may be asking? Because…because he's going out with …with…Becca Weller. And because of that, I shouldn't like him anymore than a best friend…right?

A/N: I hadn't the slightest idea on how to end this chapter. Eep. I hope I did okay. Oh wait. You can let me know by reviewing!

So please review! Be my bestest buddy!!!

XD

Kailee!


	3. Ollie's Confession is Ollie's Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Loliver threeshot! Lilly and Oliver express how much they know about each other and more. Will Miley meddle? Or will they work this one out themselves? Loliver, duh! R&R!

A/N: I didn't know how to end this story so it could be suckish. You've been warned… And this one has dialogue! YAY!!!! Hehe Tear…Tear… After this chapter, the story is…is **OVER!!! **NO! xD It's been confusing. It's been Loliver. It's been fun. And it's especially been confusing Loliver fun! Lol. Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! I accept anonymous reviews! Please REVIEW! Oh, and will someone let me know if I messed up the rating of the story? And what it is supposed to be? Oh yeah. This has two "bad" words. Well, they are the same, but it is the same word.

Ollie's confession is Ollie's confusion; Confessions 

Chapter 3

NO POV

"Hey Lilly. Meet me at the beach after school?" Oliver asked

"Sure." Lilly agreed.

Miley had gotten grounded the day before for sneaking out; so neither of them had anything to do. And without the other one knowing, they had both broke p with Matt and Becca.

* * *

_After School at the beach._

"Hey Ollie, what's up?" Lilly greeted.

"Hey Lils. Not much. Uh…" Oliver replied back

"What?"

"Nothing"

"It doesn't sound like nothing…" Lilly muttered thinking Oliver wouldn't hear her.

"But-" he started

"I have something to tell you," They said simultaneously, "Okay, you first." Again, in unison. Lilly sighed, "Okay. Same time." Oliver nodded.

Lilly's POV

Okay, My plan is I tell Oliver I broke up with Matt. Then I tell him I- Aw man, he nodded. Gosh, he looks so cute when he nods. Wait. Focus Lilly! I'm telling him I – "Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Ready?" he gave me a questioning look. "Phfft. Been ready" I replied trying to hide the fact that I was no where near ready.

"Oh. Well you zoned out and starred at me for about 5 minutes."

Oh crap. "Well, I'm ready."

"'Kay" We both took deep breaths.

" I broke up with Matt," I admitted. A smirk was now plastered across his face.

"Oliver Oscar Oken!" I started. "What the crap?! You said you had something tell me also!"

" I do!" I gave him an 'I-don't-believe-you-this-is-something-you-would-do' look.

"Then tell me"

"Come with me" He said. A smirk was appearing on my face "What?" He wondered.

"Nothing," I said innocently.

NO POV

"Sure…" Oliver said in a nonbelieving tone, "Anyway, I want to tell you two things."

"Me too" Lilly chirped in "Oh. Well. You first."

"Oh no, Oken. Not going there again. You first"

"Fine. First, I broke up with Becca." Oliver admitted

"Mmhmm. Next" Lilly said

"Well. The next thing is hard to say."

"Just say it Ollie"

"Fine. We- What the?" Lilly had cut him off by jumping onto his back "You were saying?"

Oliver sighed. An idea popped into his head.

"Keep your balance." Oliver said. "Huh? Aah!" Lilly had been flipped off of Oliver back onto the sand. And Oliver was now over her. "That hurt." Lilly stated. "Aw. Wittle Wiwwy got hurt!" Oliver teased in a baby voice.

"Oh shut up." Lilly said, "What were you going to tell me?"

"Uh. Well ya see-" He babbled.

"Ollie," Lilly started, "It can't be that hard. Why are your hands intertwined with mine? Although I like it."

"What?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Oliver nodded. "Forget it. Just get it out please."

"Why were they there?" Lilly asked

"Uh...No reason" He took his hand out of her grasp.

"What are you going to tell me?" An impatient Lilly asked.

"Uh…"

"If you don't tell me in the next 5 minutes, I wi-" Lilly was cut off by Oliver's lip crashing into hers. Confused, but thrilled, Lilly put her arms around Oliver's neck. Lilly pulled away. "But...Bu…But why?" she asked

"I love you Lilly. Always have." She smiled.

"Wait, what was your news?" Oliver cluelessly asked.

"I love you too Oliver."

"What was your news?!"

"That was my news!"

"Oh" Lilly laughed

A/N: Suckish ending. Freakishly long chapter. I know. I'm no good with endings! Tell me if I messed up the rating please! Please review! I'll give you [virtual pie! Yum! Lol. Oh yeah. Sorry for the wait! This is my Christmas present for you readers! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas, New Year's present! Yeah there we go! lol. Please review!


End file.
